


Печальные новости

by wakeupinlondon



Series: драбблы g — pg-13 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 10:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15435063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: Драко знает, как надо сообщать неприятные новости.





	Печальные новости

**Author's Note:**

> все совпадения с реально существующими фанфиками случайны
> 
> Написано на ФБ-2018 для команды Draco Malfoy.  
> Бета: mismoritress.

— Думаю, начать стоит с конфискации имущества, — торжественно объявил Драко.

— Хм, — с сомнением протянул Гарри, — а твой отец не узнает, что это не так? Ну, с ним же должны связаться, если у вас конфискуют мэнор?

Драко, уже занесший было над пергаментом перо, непонимающе на Гарри посмотрел:

— Его адрес в Эльзасе знаем только мы с матерью, так что вся почта отца приходит сюда. И мэнор у нас конфисковать не могут, Поттер. В Британском магическом законодательстве нет такого наказания, — Драко покачал головой, словно Гарри сморозил какую-то несусветную глупость, — как и во всех цивилизованных странах. У нас тут что, по-твоему, средневековье? Чтобы мэнор достался Министерству, ха!

— Сам же сказал — конфискация имущества, — пробормотал Гарри. Свое мнение о том, как далеко маги ушли от средневековья, он озвучивать не стал. Все равно бесполезно. Вот когда Драко наконец сменит перо на подаренную Гарри ручку «Паркер», тогда с ним и можно будет говорить о цивилизованности.

— Я о другом, — махнул рукой Драко. — Конфисковать могут только то, что мы сами заработали незаконно. Или всякие там орудия преступлений: палочки, темные артефакты. Коллекционные ножи, которыми разбрасывалась Беллатрикс. Эльфийское вино.

— Как эльфийское вино у вас стало орудием преступления?

— Никак, — мрачно ответил Драко, — его можно отнести к первому пункту. Отец получал им взятки, еще когда... Ладно, не отвлекай. Хочу уже начать.

Обмакнув перо в чернила, он аккуратно вывел на пергаменте:

_Дорогой отец!_

— Лучше пиши не так аккуратно, — посоветовал Гарри, — пусть он решит, ты ужасно волнуешься.

Кивнув, следующую фразу Драко нацарапал так неразборчиво, будто письмо составлял во время землетрясения:

_Боюсь, у меня для тебя печальные новости..._

— Выглядит чудовищно, — честно сказал Гарри.

— Так и должно быть. Отец сразу поймет, я в глубоком отчаянии: иначе никогда бы не оставил такие каракули. Ладно, переходим к конфискации.

_В мэноре чуть ли не каждый день обыски. Уже конфисковали с десяток артефактов, коллекцию ножей из гоблинской стали и шестнадцать бочонков эльфийского вина из погреба._

— Звучит так, словно ты перечисляешь список ингредиентов для зелья.

— Ну хорошо, — Драко взмахом палочки стер написанное. — Добавлю выразительности.

_Каждый день в мэноре долгие и тщательные обыски. Нас уже лишили десятка ценных артефактов и всей коллекции ножей из гоблинской стали. Винный погреб совсем опустел, в нем больше не осталось эльфийского вина._

— Теперь звучит грустно, — отметил Гарри. Вино и правда стало жалко — даже пришлось себе напомнить, что с ним все в порядке.

 _Всюду снуют чертовы авроры_ , — вдохновленно продолжил Драко. — _Растоптали розы и гортензии, распугали павлинов — все время пинают их сапогами, выдергивают перья..._

Гарри неверяще на него уставился:

— Дались нам ваши цветы с павлинами? Глупость какая-то.

— Мне лучше знать, что подействует на отца, — отмахнулся Драко, — а авроров он всегда считал варварами. Хотя... — Драко задумчиво сощурился, — ты прав, как-то несерьезно. Перейдем к более крупным проблемам.

_Но это сущие пустяки, отец. Куда худшие испытания приходится сносить вне дома. Решением Визенгамота у меня отобрали палочку — я говорил, нет? — и теперь мне нечем себя защитить. При каждой вылазке в Косой переулок мне в спину летят проклятия — каждый второй хочет напасть на бывшего Пожирателя смерти. На днях меня подкараулила компания озлобленных магов..._

— Да кто бы стал на тебя нападать при свете дня? — не выдержал Гарри. — И тем более отбирать палочку? Тебя же оправдали!

— Отец знает приговор только в общих чертах, — возразил Драко, посасывая кончик пера. Гарри невольно засмотрелся. — Ну ладно, заменю Косой переулок на Лютный. Так вот, _они затащили меня за угол, стали избивать ногами и палками..._

Закатив глаза, Гарри отвернулся, призвав «Акцио» две бутылки сливочного пива. За то время, пока бутылки подлетели из сумки в коридоре к столу, Драко успел настрочить целый абзац о том, как никто из прохожих не пришел ему на помощь — все лишь выкрикивали «страшные, чудовищные оскорбления».

_...но я не жалуюсь, отец. Это ничто по сравнению с тем, что меня ждет в Министерстве. Визенгамот назначил мне двести часов исправительных работ, и в качестве наказания приходится чистить министерские туалеты — без магии. Моим начальником стал Артур Уизли..._

— С какой стати мистеру Уизли быть твоим начальником? — фыркнул Гарри, сделав большой глоток сливочного пива. — Он работает с изобретениями маглов, а не с министерскими туалетами.

— У отца начинает дергаться глаз от одного его имени, — Драко потянулся ко второй бутылке, — а мне нужно, чтобы от этого письма у него как следует задергался глаз. О, придумал!

_...и он неплохо ко мне относится, иногда даже угощает остатками обеда. Еще познакомил меня со своей дальней племянницей. Очаровательная девушка! Собираюсь сделать ей предложение._

— Вот это, — хмуро заметил Гарри, — уже совсем лишнее.

Драко только подмигнул ему, продолжая писать:

_Ее отец — магл, работает бухгалтером. Сама она в Хогвартсе не училась — не хватило магической силы. Не лучшая партия, конечно, но с такой репутацией на большее мне не стоит и рассчитывать. Свадьбу будем отмечать летом у Уизли — мэнор вряд ли успеют восстановить... Ах да, чуть не забыл сказать — мэнор полуразрушен!_

— По-моему, ты слегка перебарщиваешь, — хмыкнул Гарри.

— Последний штрих, — довольно заявил Драко, — чтобы точно сработало. _В восточном крыле случился пожар — магический, наверняка поджог. Хотя вряд ли злоумышленников найдут: сам понимаешь, как авроры к нам относятся... В общем, мне больно говорить это, отец, но твоего кабинета, зимнего сада и бильярдной с новыми зачарованными киями больше нет. От них остались одни руины._

Поставив точку, Драко несколько раз жирно подчеркнул слово «руины».

— Хуже некуда, — одобрил Гарри, заглядывая ему через плечо. — Перейдешь наконец к сути?

С мгновение Драко задумчиво смотрел на пергамент, затем размашисто вывел:

_На самом деле это все неправда, отец. Мэнор в полном порядке — ничего не подожгли и не конфисковали. Исправительных работ Министерство не назначило, палочка тоже при мне. Никто меня не проклинает и не избивает. И я уж точно не собираюсь жениться на Уизли. Как и жениться вообще. Если по правде, у меня появился близкий друг. Мы живем вместе. Надеюсь, на фоне предыдущих эта новость не так сильно тебя расстроит. Ты ведь теперь видишь, что все могло быть намного хуже?_

— «Близкий друг», серьезно? — Гарри поморщился. — И ты даже не назвал моего имени!

Усмехнувшись, Драко отпил большой глоток сливочного пива. И легко взъерошил Гарри волосы.

— Твое имя назову уже в следующем письме, — весело сообщил Драко, притягивая его к себе. — Для такой новости нужно придумать что-нибудь гораздо серьезнее, Поттер. Как минимум сровнять мэнор с землей!


End file.
